Sangre Pura
by Chi002
Summary: El señor oscuro decide hacerle un regalo a uno de las mejores familias mortifagas y de paso quitar el cerebro de la Orden del Fenix de en medio. DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

Se dice que una personalidad se forma por los hechos sociales en los que está inmersa esa persona, sin embargo muchos autores aseguran que la predisposición genética es un factor fundamental.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Un murmullo suave era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel salón blanco, no había ningún mueble salvo una gran silla y una mesa con un cáliz. En la silla se encontraba un hombre con el rostro tapado por una capa negra y frente a él alrededor de treinta personas a las cuales tampoco se les podía ver el rostro, pero en este caso era porque llevaban mascaras sobre estos.

Un fuerte rayo bramó en el cielo tormentoso al tiempo que se abría una de las puertas, por esta pasaron dos hombres que traían a una muchacha gritando y pateando.

-suéltenme!- la joven gritaba e intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus captores. Al llegar frente al hombre que estaba en la gran silla fue arrojada al suelo y al levantar la cabeza observó el rostro del hombre que se había quitado la capucha. Sus ojos parecieron querer salir de las cuencas mientras que su voz que reducida a la nada al ver quien era aquel ser.

En aquel momento lo entendió, pensó que iba a morir en aquella batalla, pero sin embargo fue capturada por los mortífagos, pensó que la iban a torturar y luego asesinarla, pero al contrario la llevaron a una enorme mansión, y la postraron frente al que no debe ser nombrado. Ahora concebía, era él quien iba a matarla, pero antes iba a torturarla para que dijese todo lo que sabía.

-Señorita Granger, que placer tenerla aquí en nuestra reunión, sea bienvenida- las risas no se hicieron esperar, el Lord Oscuro levanto la mano pidiendo silencio- discúlpelos, no esperaban tan grata visita- terminó aquel.

-Mátame si vas a hacerlo- le ordenó la muchacha desde el suelo mientras sus ojos recuperaban el tamaño normal.

-No hay duda de que pertenece a la casa de los valientes, muy osada. De haberlo querido la habrían matado en el campo de batalla. Usted está aquí por otro motivo.

-No voy a decirte nada, la información más importante fue borrada de mi cabeza, así que no vas a sacar cosa importante, por eso te repito "Tom" que me mates para no perder el tiempo- contraataco inmediatamente la muchacha. No le convenía que indagara en su cabeza, podrían descubrir cosas importantes, había aprendido de Harry algo de oclumancia pero iba a ser inútil en contra de él. Prefería morir antes de decir algo que comprometiera a la orden.

-Crucio!- la maldición no se hiso esperar y a joven empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, poco a poco fue bajando la graduación hasta hacerla desaparecer- Me parece muy interesante señorita Granger su forma de actuar, y veo que es bastante inteligente, morir antes de traicionar, noble pensamiento, me gusta, pero déjeme decirle algo, no me puede mentir a mí. Crucio!- la joven volvió a retorcerse en el suelo de dolor- dígame donde se esconde Potter.

Theodore Nott vio como la castaña recibía aquellas maldiciones y se negaba a hablar, era muy fiel a sus amigos, de eso no tenía dudas. Empezó a sentir que parte de lo que había comido se empezaba a revolver en el estómago. Esa escena era una barbarie. Escucho como muchos se reían mientras la chica era torturada y disfrutaban con ello. Era nauseabundo.

Cuando la joven estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento observó cómo detuvo la tortura y simplemente e ingresó sin piedad en su mente, para él que ya estaba acostumbrado era visible y hasta espeluznante como las cabezas se retorcían hacía atrás mientras ingresaban en ellas. Por un momento incluso pidió que tenga suerte y salga antes de dejarla tonta, una pena perder una mente tan brillante. Cuando terminó la muchacha simplemente se desplomó contra el suelo. Pobre, reparó en su padre junto a Yaxley a un costado y su sonrisa. Estaban enfermos, ambos empapados y helados por la tormenta y no les importaba, solo disfrutaban de ver sufrir a un ser humano.

Todos rieron y la castaña fue víctima de muchas miradas distintas, odio, asco, desquicio, solamente tres de los mortífagos las miraban con pena. Para sorpresa de todos el Lord Oscuro se agacho y despertó a la castaña sacudiéndola.

-Mi señor ¡¿qué hace?!- uno de los seguidores gritó mientras el resto veía con asombro y repulsión como su amo tocaba con las manos desnudas a una sangre sucia.

-Ya había olvidado como se sentía una sangre sucia- contestó este y se levantó al ver como la joven empezaba a despertar. Tomó asiento y esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro.

-Christopher, acércate- ordenó el Lord, y uno de los dos hombres que habían traído a la muchacha se acercó y arrodilló frente a su señor- Dime, tú tienes solamente un hijo ¿verdad?.

-Si mi señor.

-Y es un buen mortífago, como su padre- dijo halagando a uno de sus mejores hombres- Así que voy a darte un regalo.

Muchos sonrieron mirando a la sangre sucia, era una muerte segura, Nott padre la mataría en cuanto se la entregue.

Voldemort estiró su mano izquierda y tomo el cáliz que tenía sobre la mesa desde antes que todos los presentes llegaran y la acercó al hombre-Levanta tu mano Christopher- ordenó en señor oscuro. El hombre la levantó pero de forma muy precavida, esa petición era un poco extraña. Tomó su varita y la acercó a la muñeca de su sirviente haciendo un corte en esta y dejando que la sangre se derrame en la copa mezclándose con lo que fuera que tenía antes.

- Theodore acércate muchacho- llamó al joven. Este se acercó hasta una distancia prudente, la verdad era que le daba bastante asco su señor- Levanta un poco a Granger.

El muchacho tardo unos segundos en realizar la petición porque se había quedado pasmado, no era que despreciase a los sangre sucias pero los prefería lejos. Se agachó y pseudo sentó a la chica, teniendo que apoyarla en él porque estaba aún muy débil.

-Christopher, dale que beba toda la copa- un murmullo bajo se extendió por todo el salón. El mortífago sin cambiar el rostro tranquilo que tenía se limitó a hacer lo que le pedían. Todos observaban con mucha atención y en cierta forma envidia, los Nott eran de los mejores, padre e hijo, jamás sabías que era lo que cruzaba por su mente. Christopher uno de los pocos elegidos en los que El que no debe ser nombrado confiaba plenamente para tomar su mansión como guarida. Nott Jr. era, junto al joven Malfoy, dos de los jóvenes más prometedores del señor oscuro. Eran expertos en saber ocultar sus emociones, callados y diestros en las artes oscuras, además de ser quienes nunca jamás habían cuestionado o criticado una orden de su señor.

El hombre se acercó y obligo a beber a la muchacha- Que no se desperdicie una gota- aclaró en medio el Lord, aprovechando su estado de confusión casi no opuso resistencia, sin embargo ni bien terminó la copa la muchacha empezó a retorcerse en los brazos del joven y gritar, haciendo casi imposible que este pudiera sostenerla. Hasta que se detuvo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rostro de los Nott dejo de ser una piedra y paso a formar una cara de asombro total.

El más joven levantó a la chica dejando ver que su cabello había cambiado a un negro azabache profundo como la noche.

-Granger despierta- susurró el chico, en un tono que se podía sospechar como asustado- Granger, Granger- la zamarreaba suavemente entre sus brazos.

-O no, te equivocas Theodore querido, ella no es Granger- dijo su señor con una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad- Veras Christopher he notado que a tu mansión- paró el dialogo y observó los alrededores- le falta un toque femenino, así que mi regalo es este. Te doy una hija sangre pura. Hermione Nott. Sangre de tu sangre.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Hola! espero que les haya gustado. Si es así espero algún comentario. Se que deje el otro abandonado pero en poco tiempo prometo retomarlo! Gracias por leer.

Chi002


	2. ¿Que han hecho?

Hola! Gracias a los que le han dado una oportunidad al fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, los dejo leer.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Una tela suave acariciaba su rostro, lo movió un poco para sentir de nuevo esa suavidad, las sabanas también eran suaves, el colchón se amoldaba completamente al cuerpo. Que rica se sentía esa cama, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y las imágenes volvieron como un golpe a su cabeza, se sentó y un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo la hizo recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama, ¿donde estaba?

Observó el lugar y solo pudo ver la gran cama en la que estaba acostada, era enorme, fácilmente entrarían unas cuatro personas cómodas, las sabanas eran blancas y de seda, por lo que podía tocar, las cobijas y el cubrecama también eran blancos, observó los doseles que cerraban la vista, dejaban pasar la luz del día, pero no podía ver hacia afuera.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando, se encontraba débil y sentía un dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si le quemara desde adentro, al apoyar los pies en el suelo vio que llevaba puesto un largo, fino y delicado camisón blanco, era de raso con encajes, lo que hiso que ahora se preocupara mas por donde se encontraba, sobre los pies de la cama descansaba una bata de encaje crema. Se la colocó despacio y cerrando los ojos en cada movimiento, quemaba hasta el tacto, y cuanto mas se despertaba mas fuerte era el dolor, se levantó y corrió un poco los doseles. El suelo ajo sus pes era de una alfombra blanca y se extendía alrededor de toda la cama, mas allá el suelo era de madera, miró a su izquierda y se encontró con una mesa de luz color dorada y base de ¿mármol? La toco y comprobó que era mármol donde se apoyaba un candelabro dorado y una bandeja que contenía una copa y una pequeña jarra con agua.

Se levantó despacio y se acercó a una de las gigantescas ventanas que se encontraban frente a ella, al hacerlo notó que las paredes eran tan blancas que prácticamente con la luz que entraba hacía imposible encontrar el punto de unión con el techo, parecía que todo continuaba.

La observó levantarse, y mirar el alrededor, poco a poco se acercó a la ventana y corrió una de las cortinas. Se veía muy hermosa, la gracia de la que se había hecho dueña, el arrastre de la cola de su bata de cama e incluso el cabello recogido en una cola con una cinta, todo le recordaba a su amada madre cuando aun se podía levantar de la cama y se acercaba de la misma forma a la ventana para observar el jardín y él sentado en un sillón observándola, no pudo evitar que la nostalgia lo invadiera.

-Veo que te puedes levantar- dijo suavemente intentando no asustarla.

La muchacha al escuchar la voz se giró, ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? ¿Cómo no lo había sentido? Lo miro por un momento asustada por no reconocerlo, vestía todo de negro con una larga capa que ya hasta podía confundirse con un feo vestido, estaba sentado en un sillón de orejas tapizado en color blanco y con los bordes en dorado, a su costado otro sillón igual descansaba. Una mesa no muy grande se encontraba frente a él y en ella descansaba una taza con algo humeante dentro y una mascara gris oscura.

Al muchacho lo conocía, estaba muy pálido y tenía ojeras oscuras que opacaban el color de sus ojos, su cabello negro estaba todo despeinado y corto, como si un huracán hubiera hecho aquel corte, la miraba tranquilo y relajado con las manos juntas apoyadas en sus piernas cruzadas.

-¿Nott?- estaba segura que era él, pero aun así estaba muy confundida- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy acá? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó comenzando a asustarse.

-Sería mejor que te sentaras, aun se te nota débil- hablaba despacio y pausado seleccionando cada palabra cuidadosamente, sabía que la muchacha era muy inteligente y no quería que se exaltara y se enterara todo de golpe.

-Dime donde estoy y que porque me tiene aun con vida- su voz sonó dura y decidida, aunque muy en el fondo tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. Pero tenía que comprender que hacía allí.

-Estas en nuestra casa de campo, y nos es imposible acabar con tu vida, además de que no queremos- dijo tranquilamente y pasó a tomar un sorbo de su tasa de té. Tenía que parecer tranquilo y calmado ella ya se veía bastante alterada.

-¿En tu casa de campo? Y que hago acá… ¡explícate!- chilló en un próximo arranque de histeria, estaba desarmada, en una habitación sola con un mortífago. No conocía a Nott demasiado, había hablado pocas veces con él y solo en la biblioteca cuando se cruzaban, en esas pocas ocasiones el muchacho había sido bastante cortes y era el único Slytherin que nunca se había metido en riña con ella. Así que verdaderamente quería saber que demonios hacía en la casa de campo del muchacho.

Él la miró por unos segundo, había pedido personalmente cuidarla, sabía que ella era una blanco fácil para cualquier mortífago, por eso insistió a su padre llevarla a otra de las casonas de la familia, así ambos podían descansar, sin embargo en esos dos días que llevaban allí aun no había encontrado la forma de poder explicarle todo sin dañarla. Había hablado muy pocas veces con ella, pero no le parecía mala, todo lo contrario le daba la impresión de ser una chica frágil y delicada que había tenido suerte en conseguir amigos que la cuidaban.

-Por que mejor no tomas asiento- la verdad es que no sabía como contarle todo.

-¡No quiero sentarme!- gritó mientras daba unos pasos hacía adelante- ¡deja de dar vueltas y contéstame!

-Yo creo que deberías, Hermione me preocupa que te alteres, tu cuerpo aun no recupera todas sus fuerzas- dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a la taza.

Ella por un segundo solo se lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta, ¿es que estaba en otra dimensión o algo así? El imbécil que tenia adelanta actuaba como si la situación fuera completamente normal, de verdad que poco conocía a Nott, estaba más sonado que cualquier otra serpiente. Ahora además de asustada y con principios de histeria se sentía una película de terror, esperando que el psicópata salte a ella en cualquier momento.

-No me voy a sentar, ya lo dije. Y no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, no te des aires de confianza que no tienes- espetó con una mueca de desprecio ¿Quién se creía?

-Oh, veo que si puede pasar- dijo abriendo un poco mas sus ojos, pero fue un instante, luego volvió a su cara de nulidad total- No creo conveniente que deba llamarte por el apellido que tienen los muggles que te criaron. Ahora hazme el favor de sentarte, ¿si?- Así que no solo su forma física había cambiado, también parte de su carácter. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

Lo volvió a observar atónita, y una indignación corrió por todo su ser, es que acaso le estaba tomando el pelo, fuera lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo la empezaba a sacar de quicio y él ahí con cara de póker tomando té y hablando tranquilamente como si nada pasara. Miró la habitación, mas adelante había un tocador con cosas encima. Se adelantó hasta este y tomo un cepillo con todas las intenciones de arrojárselo al muchacho, pero la imagen que le devolvió el espejo la dejó paralizada. Una muchacha se reflejaba frente a ella pero su piel no era bronce-dorado, sino pálida, los ojos color chocolate habían desparecido, en su lugar unas gemas verde habían aparecido, eran casi irreales, y su cabello castaño, aquel que tantos problemas le traía ya no estaba, lo que ahora se encontraba era una fina línea negra. El cepillo se soltó de su mano cayendo al suelo y desató la cola que aprisionaba su ahora negro y liso pelo. Lo tomo con sus manos y lo tiró lo tocó y lo retorció.

-Ahhhhh!- el grito se extendió por toda la casona y los alrededores seguramente- ¡¿Qué han hecho?!- Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos mientras veía con horror su aspecto.

-No solo es físico el cambio, también es interno. Solo que aun no ha finalizado- dijo el muchacho- siéntate por favor, deja que te explique.

No pudo acabar de hablar ya que la ahora morocha se acercó rápidamente y le abofeteo el rostro, salió corriendo hacía la puerta doble que estaba detrás de Theodore pero estaba cerrada, había otras dos puertas que probo pero todas estaban cerradas, las ventanas también. Cansada, asustada y adolorida se dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Estaba encerrada con aquel demente que hablaba de cambios y vaya a saber que otra locura, solo quería irse de aquel horrible lugar, quería correr a los brazos de Harry y que él le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que Ron le de un beso en la frente y de una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza. Quería irse de ahí, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de ella y de pronto todo se puso borroso.

Theo recibió el golpe pero no dijo nada, era lo menos que se merecía por todo lo que le habían hecho. La culpa se volvió a apoderar de él y casi se levantó de su asiento cuando Hermione intentó salir, pero era mejor dejarla sola, había momentos en los que uno necesita lidiar consigo mismo antes que con el mundo. Él sabía que se iban a empezar a dar cambios muy bruscos, pero estaría allí con ella, siempre. La observó llorar y agarrarse la cabeza. Era hora de intervenir. Se levantó y atravesó corriendo la habitación para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo. Se arrodilló y la apoyó en su pecho hasta que la joven estuvo un poco mejor.

Se sentía débil, el mareo había incrementado el dolor de su cuerpo, sin embargo un aroma a vainilla inundó de pronto todo su ser y no pudo evitar notar que era como sentir un deja vu. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio que unos brazos fuertes la sostenían. Intentó moverse pero la debilidad que sentía le hizo agarrar una enorme impotencia.

-¿Qué demonios me hicieron?- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas nuevamente.

-Sé que va a ser difícil de aceptar, pero intenta ser fuerte. He de decirte el señor oscuro valora dos cualidades específicas, la astucia y la inteligencia, él ha visto ambas en ti y te eligió- Nott habló despacio y pausado. Un profundo resentimiento empezó a surgir, no solo para los mortífagos sino para si mismo- Él ha decidido que… eres ideal para estar con nosotros, así que hizo algún tipo de poción y vertió en ella sangre de mi padre- se odiaba por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, decirle que su vida estaba arruinada- esa poción hizo que tu sangre cambiara, ya no llevas la sangre de los Granger, en tu interior corre la sangre de mi padre, ahora eres mi hermana.

Hola de nuevo!, les gusto? Si es así los invito a dejar un review que será bien recibido. Gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen. Me gustaría saber su opinión, sobre el fanfic y que les gustaría que sucediera, esta historia es tan mía como suya así que si quieren aportar algo será bienvenido con mucho gusto.

Pensaba poner mas contenido en el capitulo, pero me pareció interesante comenzar a formar un vinculo entre los hermanos, el dramione vendrá pronto, lo prometo.

COMENTARIO: no voy a poder actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas mas o menos. Pero no se preocupen, cuando lo haga pienso también retomar Redención que había suspendido. Asi que disculpen que tarde tanto, un beso y gracias de nuevo por tomarse el tiempo y darle una oportunidad a mi historia.

Chi002


	3. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

Hola! Lamento la tardanza! Ojala les guste y espero lo disfruten. A leer!

Yacía recostada en su cama, su rostro blanco de porcelana se notaba tranquilo, su respiración antes irregular había ya recuperado un ritmo normal, y su cuerpo hirviendo estaba en temperaturas normales, tomó la fiebre por última vez y al asegurarse de que era apropiado tomó asiento en el sofá blanco, observó la cama, los doseles más pesados estaban corridos, dejando cerrados solo las gasas transparentes, así podría observarla en todo momento.

La luna llena alumbraba toda la habitación y el cielo estrellado de esa noche era digno de un espectáculo, suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su tasa de té.

:_:_:_:

La misma luna que alumbraba al heredero Nott en la habitación de su hermana también hacía presencia a través de enormes ventanales en un formidable salón blanco, aquel en donde el señor oscuro, sentado en su trono esperaba noticias de sus fieles. Por la puerta doble entró un mortífago.

-Has regresado, cuéntame ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

-Bien mi señor, el ministerio es completamente nuestro por fin-contestó la sombra que había ingresado al lugar.

-Espero verdaderamente que haya sido un buen trabajo, nadie debe notar el cambio- el Lord oscuro estaba serio, estaban en un período crítico de la guerra y no podía fallar en este momento.

-No lo harán, es perfecto- aseguró el interlocutor, su voz era segura, su postura firme. Nunca dudaba ni se equivocaba, eso era lo que lo hacía uno de los mejores mortífagos.

-Bien, eso espero. Ahora cuéntame cómo te va con tu familia. Me imagino que Theodore debe estar muy contento al tener una hermana.

-Así es mi señor, él me ha pedido cuidarla personalmente hasta que su cuerpo sane y complete el cambio.

-Bien, no cabe duda de que son una familia muy "unida"- terminó el sujeto. El hombre no contestó nada, el dialogo había terminado y se quedó esperando sus próximas ordenes, hacía ya casi tres días que no veía a su hijo y a la muchacha que le habían encargado cuidar, sabía que su primogénito podía hacerse cargo de la situación así que no era necesario regresar con ellos inmediatamente- Retírate unos días con tus hijos, te llamaré cuando sea necesario.

-Sí mi señor, con su permiso- giró sobre sí y salió del salón. Él había sido entrenado por su padre en el arte de la batalla, física y mentalmente, y su hijo también. Ambos habían nacido para ser mortífagos de excelencia, habían sido preparados para ello, sin embargo muy en el fondo, aquella pregunta que le hicieron tiempo atrás seguía haciendo mella en su alma, mientras observaba la hermosa luna de esa noche al salir de Nott Manor no pudo evitar recordarla.

_"¿Qué es lo que diferencia verdaderamente a muggles y magos?"_

Theodore observó la luna y la misma pregunta recorrió su ser. Tomó otro sorbo de té y volvió a suspirar.

-Cuanto te extraño- susurró a las estrellas, sus fieles testigos del dolor del que era presa cada vez que evocaba a su madre y sus palabras.

-Dudo que seas capaz de sentir- una voz llena de resentimiento interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Veo que has despertado, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Qué te interesa a ti?- contestó de mala manera nuevamente, cuanto podía llegar a detestar a una persona.

-Me preocupo, ahora somos familia y nos tenemos que cuidar entre nosotros.

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación, desde una punta el joven observaba a su interlocutora tranquilo y con cara su cara de nulidad común, mientras ella recostada en la cama lo observaba con rencor. De verdad estaba dolida y llena de resentimiento, jamás creyó que podría llegar a odiar tanto a alguien.

-Son patéticos, no te das una idea de cuánto los detesto- contestó de golpe- ya los veré caer uno por uno y créeme que será una dicha inigualable.

-Comprendo que estés enfadada, y debes saber que las palabras no me alcanzan para pedirte perdón por lo que te han hecho, pero el pasado no puede volverse atrás, aunque ahora te cueste reconocerlo tienes una oportunidad de salir adelante- dijo el joven tranquilamente.

-¿Salir adelante?- una risa sarcástica salió de sus bellos labios- es tan gracioso que digas eso, cuando son ustedes los ciegos estancados, usados, y descartados como basura por alguien mas patético que todos ustedes juntos.

-No deberías decir eso, el Señor Oscuro es bastante poderoso.

La muchacha volvió a reír pero esta vez ya no era sarcasmo, era burla, que ilusos podían llegar a ser los mortífagos, tan fieros en combate pero dóciles como corderitos frente a Voldemor- que ilusos- una idea cruzó como el rayo por su cabeza, quería lastimarlo y que sufriera tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y ¿por qué no? De todos modos sabía que en algún momento la iban a matar- sabes, me das pena, tú y el resto de los de tu clase. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Uno que ni siquiera colagusano sabe- estaba detrás de las cortinas pero pudo ver claramente como el chico cambió de postura, oh cuanto iba a gozar de ver caer todas sus creencias al pantano y ella se iba a encargar de pisotearlas muy bien, embarrarlas y ensuciarlas hasta que no quede nada.

-Te escucho- dijo el muchacho claramente interesado, él no sabía mucho de todo eso y tampoco le interesaba realmente, siempre se había mantenido al margen y las pocas misiones que había hecho no le habían explicado el porqué de ellas, y en todo caso era bueno que ella quisiera hablar, aunque en ese momento era el odio y el dolor quienes estaban saliendo por la boca de la muchacha.

-Tu amo, aquel al que has jurado lealtad, aquel que te marcó como un simple animal, aquel al que todos veneran como un ser superior- hizo una pausa para darle un poquito mas de dramatismo a lo que iba a decir, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- en un asqueroso M-E-S-T-I-Z-O hijo de un muggle.

-Repite lo que dijiste- una voz proveniente de la puerta interrumpió la conversación tan entretenida que Hermione estaba teniendo. Un hombre yacía en el marco de la puerta observando a la muchacha, Christopher Nott había escuchado toda la conversación.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hola de nuevo! Sé que esto va un poco lento y que Draco aun no ha sido ni nombrado pero soy una firme creyente que n buen vinculo y un amor no nace en dos capítulos, así que espero me sepan tener paciencia, todo tiene un porqué.

Ojalá les haya gustado, y ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia serán recibidos.

Nos vemos pronto! Y gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic!

Chi002


	4. Pequeños Descubrimientos

Hola! Perdón por la demora! No los distraigo mas!

CAP 4: Pequeños descubrimientos.

El sol mañanero se hizo presente en la habitación y posando sus rayos sobre los parpados de la joven, se removió inquieta y giró dándole la espalda para poder seguir durmiendo, sin embargo un plap hizo que se ponga alerta y el correr de las cortinas de su cama terminó de iluminar todo su rostro.

-Es hora de que la joven ama se levante- una suave voz provocó que se sentara y observara a la pequeña criatura que daba vueltas en la habitación preparando todo para su dueña.

Hermione pudo ver a una pequeña elfa correteando por el lugar, se sorprendió al ver que llevaba un pequeño vestidito color blanco y unos extraños zapatitos. Era más pequeña que Dobbye y mucho más blanca, casi se perdía en el color de su ropa.

-¿Quién eres? -No pudo evitar que la curiosidad la carcomiera, conocía a los elfos domésticos, maltratados, sucios y temerosos. Pero esa criatura distaba mucho de su prototipo inicial de elfo doméstico. Estaba limpia, no tenia marcas y se veía alegre.

- Mi nombre es Tyrnea ama- contesto la pequeña criatura- y el gran amo me ha puesto a su servicio- terminó su presentación con una reverencia educada la elfina, pero no apoyó su cabeza en el suelo.

La muchacha la miraba con la boca abierta y una mirada incrédula. La noche anterior llegó a su mente como una tormenta.

_-Te dije que repitieras eso- el hombre bajo el marco de la puerta la miraba completamente serio, vestía ropas de mortífago y la máscara descansaba en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía el picaporte de la puerta abierta._

_La muchacha se había quedado de piedra no había sentido la presencia en la puerta, y la verdad que ella siempre se había vanagloriado de ser toda una Griffindor, pero ahora el valor y la determinación habían salido corriendo espantadas. El tipo era espeluznante, no había vida en su mirada, su postura era amenazante y todo su ser apuntaba a una muerte segura. Así que endureció la mirada, sabía que iba a morir, solo esperaba no sufrir mucho en el intento- Acaso de mal educado ¿eres también sordo?- levantó la barbilla desafiante y espero tranquila a que el otro saque su varita._

_- Que muchacha tan valiente y audaz- contesto - espero tengas pruebas, también es mala educación injuriar sin ellas._

_-Claro que existen- ya había retomado la compostura, el que hubiera respondido le daba mala espina, pero ahora ya estaba en el baile y no le quedaba otra que bailar- Están donde empezó todo - se quedó esperando su reacción, intentaba que su nerviosismo no se notara, pero realmente el hombre era intimidante._

_-Theodore, ve a tu cuarto ya no es necesario que la cuides- hasta ese momento ella había olvidado por completo al muchacho, pero no pudo ver su rostro ya que este solo salió del cuarto pasando por al lado de su padre. El hombre le dio un último vistazo a la muchacha y también se fue cerrando la puerta._

Luego de aquello se recostó y lloró gran parte de la noche hasta quedar dormida. Al parecer Nott no la iba a cuidar más, no era que lo extrañara ni nada, aunque hubiese sido su única compañía desde que estaba en aquel lugar. Mejor, no quería verles la cara a ninguno de esos desgraciados nunca más.

-El ama debe prepararse para bajar a desayunar, el amo la espera- interrumpió la pequeña elfa sus pensamientos.

Genial.

-No quiero bajar, no quiero comer y disculpa pero no quiero ver a tus amos- contesto de mala gana a la elfina- y yo no soy tu ama- para cuando terminó la frase se dio cuenta de su error, se levantó rápido buscando a la criatura para evitar que se lastime. Cuando llegó a los pies de la cama estaba la pequeña criatura, pero no estaba lastimándose, solo la observaba con los ojos muy vidriosos.

-El ama se ha enfado con Tyrnea. Tyrnea ha hecho algo malo- ahí estaba, los primeros signos- Tyrnea lo siente!- y se largó a llorar, pero no más que eso, el autoflagelamiento nunca llegó.

La morocha observó a la criatura llorar un rato, pero no por gusto, asombrada, ella no se golpeaba solo lloraba en el lugar y seguía repitiendo que lo sentía. Cuando pudo reaccionar se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

-No llores, no hiciste nada malo. Solo que no… me apetece desayunar, no me encuentro bien- dijo rápido para intentar calmar el llanto de la elfina.

-Entonces el ama debe beber algo para el estómago- dijo al elfina deteniendo su llanto en forma automática y sonriendo nuevamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido- Tyrnea preparará a la ama un té, así que debe apurarse en alistarse rápido y bajar a tomarlo.

- No gracias, preferiría beberlo aquí- dijo intentando convencer a la pequeña criatura.

-Eso no es posible el gran amo prohibió comer en las habitaciones. Nadie puede hacerlo.

-Es un té, no deseo comer nada.

-No se puede, el gran amo no lo encuentra apropiado- Dijo la elfa mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en el tocador.

- ¿Y desde cuando no lo permite?- tremendo desgraciado que era, les había dado orden de no alimentarla, sabia que debía de tener hambre y quería obligarla a bajar. Pues bien ella iba a seguir su juego, debía salir de allí y avisar a Harry y Ron.

-Desde que la difunta Gran Ama falleció. Ese día el amo prohibió que se beba o coma algo en las habitaciones.

Ante esta respuesta la muchacha centro su atención en la elfa, pero esta ya había arreglado su cabello en un bonito tocado, consistía en una media cola hecha en trenzas, no era nada muy ostentoso, pero la consistencia de su cabello y el color le provocaron una sensación que hacia tiempo había olvidado, la hizo sentir bonita, como en el baile de cuarto año, se miró nuevamente al espejo mientras la elfina colocaba unos pendientes en sus orejas y observó lo distinta que se veía. No era ella, era una muchacha muy distinta, pero el cambio iba mas allá de lo físico, descubrió una mirada hostil que le dio miedo a ella misma. Se levantó y se dirigió al armario junto a su acompañante para buscar que ponerse, realmente no quería ver esa mirada. Aunque no dejó de darle vueltas a que Nott durante el tiempo que la había acompañado si estuvo tomando té en su habitación, era un detalle que unaque lo mas probable inútil no iba a olvidar.

En ese mismo momento por un castillo abandonado una sombra recorría silenciosa los pasillos, los cuadros estaban descolgados y los fantasmas hacía tiempo que habían sido silenciados. La sombra se movía rápido y con sigilo evitando los pocos guardias del lugar.

Al llegar al tercer piso se posó frente a la gárgola susurró la palabra "_liruvaro_" y la gárgola le cedió el paso para que entrara al despacho de los directores. El lugar había permanecido cerrado desde hacia un tiempo ya, y al perecer era el único que no había sido profanado, los cuadros seguían allí ninguno se había movido de su lugar y todos observaron a la figura.

-Veo que conoce la palabra maestra- dijo uno de los retratos- así que por eso no fue detectado.

-Por favor no subestime mi inteligencia director Dumbledore- contesto la figura mirando a su antiguo director a los ojos.

-No lo hago joven Nott, y me agrada ver que por fin la determinación que dormia en su mirada ha terminado el heterno letargo, lo que usted busca se encuentr detras del retrato de Armando Dippet.

-Bien aquí me tienes- ingresó a la habitación Hermione- espero no se haya enfriado tu té- dijo mientras miraba a su ahora padre/tutor sentado en la mesa leyendo el diario.

Hola! Eso es todo! Lamento muchísimo la demora y no voy a dar las explicaciones ya que se trata de algo personal, espero si que no estén demasiado enojados conmigo. No pienso abandonar el fic pero puede que me tarde algo en seguir subiendo los capítulos pero sepan que aun así voy a seguir.

Un beso y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta aquí. Besos.


	5. Charlas

Hola! Bueno, en compensación de haber tardado tanto la otra vez, aquí les traigo otro capi seguidito, no molesto mas, a leer!

Capítulo 5: Charlas.

Tomó un trocito de su pastel y lo engulló silenciosamente, era detestable y denigrante la situación en la que se encontraba. En una gran mesa en la que entrarían fácilmente unas treinta personas ella se encontraba a la izquierda de un ser que solo había bajado una vez El Profeta de su rostro y había sido solo para decirle que estaba usando mal el estúpido cubierto, ¡¿Cómo demonios lo había sabido si tenía el rostro cubierto por el diario?! Y como si fuera poca la situación de que estaba compartiendo mesa con un mortífago, usaba ropa que este le había dado y comía de su comida porque realmente luego de cuatro días sin probar bocado estaba débil y con mucha hambre, no podía dejar de sentirse insultada y humillada… El tipo actuaba como si nada sucediese, ¡como si la situación fuera normal! Realmente detestaba a los sangres puras con toda su alma. La noche anterior le había parecido alguien intimidante y peligroso, hoy era como un presentador de circo, tenía las botas fuera de los pantalones y su saco era largo. Además no usaba negro sus ropas eran blancas y grises, un tipo por demás raro.

-Utiliza el tenedor para comer, es desagradable hacerlo con la mano- el hombre.

- Lo intente hasta que me corregiste, así que para no seguir usando mal los cubiertos como mi pastel de a trocitos, no es nada del otro mundo- Contesto sin mirarlo al rostro o diario en ese caso. La verdad es que desde el mismo momento en que había entrado al comedor había deseado salir corriendo, era rehén de unos mortífagos y en vez de intentar escapar solo se había dedicado a hacerse la valiente cuando sabía que estaba en claras desventajas y que la iban a matar en cualquier momento.

El aludido se quedó en silencio unos segundos más hasta que cerró el diario y lo dejo a un costado en la gran mesa, miró fijo y sin expresión a la muchacha. Por un momento esta se sintió cohibida, pero nuevamente su reciente estupidez hiso acto de presencia y le devolvió la mirada altiva y digna, como si realmente ella pudiese hacerle frente con dos tenedores y un cuchillo sin filo.

-Ese pequeño es para los bizcochos salados, el más grande para las tartas dulces, y el cuchillo para untar los panes- comenzó a hablar y decirle pieza por pieza la función de cada una- … y tienes dos platos en la taza porque el último en uno de base, ese no tiene una función útil, solo decorativo- terminó la explicación- ¿tienes alguna duda?

-No…- fue lo único que pudo articular en el momento, aunque su expresión no había variado mucho por dentro estaba helada, nunca espero que ese sujeto le explicara cómo es la manera adecuada de comer. Observó como él no le prestaba atención y pasaba a desayunar tranquilamente. Al verlo bien pudo observar sus rasgos, tenía una cara algo ovalada pero no demasiado, sus ojos verdes le recordaron a los mismos que había visto esa mañana en el espejo, pero en él tenían un efecto casi hipnotizante. Su cabello negro no estaba como ella había esperado en un primer momento era largo, como el de Lucius Malfoy, pero estaba cortado en capas que no habían sido peinadas y formaban un caos en su cabeza. Tenía barba de unos días pero, a diferencia de Lucius Malfoy, sin cuidar y desprolija. Su chaqueta no tenía botones, sino presillas y no llevaba corbata, como Lucius Malfoy, solo una camisa desprendida en el primer botón, las mangas de su chaqueta no eran simétricas, una era acampanada y la otra un poco apretada a su puño y larga dejando una agujero para que pase su dedo pulgar por esa, formando una especie de extraño guante. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en los sangres puras que conocía, adolescentes como ella muchos, pero respecto a adultos solo los Weasley y a los Malfoy. Los profesores mucho no contaban, pues no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con ellos fuera de la institución. Analizándolo bien el único ser detestable que había conocido había sido Malfoy y su familia, con el resto nunca había hablado ni una palabra…

Detuvo sus pensamientos en ese mismo instante y casi se golpea por siquiera pensar así, era casi como llegar a la conclusión de que son humanos o algo parecido y eso no era aceptable, era un mortífago y un asesino y como tal una escoria, dejo su cubierto en el plato y se quedó sentada y quieta, realmente en ningún libro decía como actuar si un mortífago te secuestra, cambia tu apariencia física y te ofrece comer con él en su mesa. Solo quería saber cómo estaban Harry y Ron, intentaba pensar en alguna forma de escapar o dar una señal de su paradero, pero a cada idea era como si otra le mostraba como iba a fallar y la intentara hacer desistir.

-Termina de desayunar, debo excusarme, tengo que irme- dijo Christopher levantándose de la mesa y mirándola fijo- siéntete libre de recorrer la casa, pero no salgas al exterior, está prohibido- y sin más se retiró del cuarto.

Hermione una vez se encontró no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, pues en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presión que había sentido durante todo el momento, realmente extrañaba a Harry y Ron y los necesitaba muchísimo a ambos.

._._._._.

En un lugar un poco mas lejano, en una gran habitación blanca dos personas se encontraban dialogando sentadas una frente a la otra, el cuarto era iluminado por los grandes ventanales y ambientado por una chimenea que hacia cálido el interior de aquel lúgubre lugar.

-¿Así que este es el lugar? – Preguntó uno de los sujetos- Las cabezas disecadas realmente no ayudan en nada.

-Lo se pero no importa, este salón esta inutilizado, por eso estamos acá nadie entra desde aquel momento, fíjate que hasta los cuadros han abandonado sus lugares- En aquel momento su interlocutor se percato de que los marcos estaban vacíos. Y no era para menos era un salón muy tétrico y lleno de malos recuerdos.

._._._._._._.

Hermione caminaba por la casona sin rumbo fijo, había intentado ya abrir varias ventanas y puertas per todas estaban selladas con magia. Esa mañana no había visto a Theodore, no era como si le molestase, mejor, cruzar su presencia hubiera sido algo mas que le hubiera causado un agravio a su malestar, y ya se estaba empezando a cansar de las presencias incordiosas.

Por un momento detuvo su caminar y quedo completamente en blanco "cruzar su presencia" "agravio a su malestar" "presencias incordiosas", desde cuando utilizaba esas palabras, y ahora que lo pensaba bien hacia rato ya que estaba utilizando tacones, pero no sentía una gran molestia y el antiguo desequilibrio de no estar acostumbrada a caminar sobre agujas. Adelantó unos pasos agarrándose de la pared y entro a un cuarto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra esta.

_"No solo es físico el cambio, también es interno. Solo que aun no ha finalizado. Siéntate por favor, deja que te explique"_

Las palabras de Theodore fueron una explosión, como si un huracán pasara por su cabeza. Ósea que de verdad le habían cambiado la sangre, realmente había pasado. Hizo una pausa en sus pensamiento y comprobó que sus sensaciones tampoco eran como antes, aunque había sentido presión y miedo durante el desayuno de esa mañana, muy en el fondo algo le hacia sentir cómoda con el señor Nott. Tapó su boca con sus manos y tomó aire muy fuerte, no tenía que llorar solo escapar de aquel sitio a como diera lugar.

¿Acaso sus pensamientos iban a cambiar?

Sus sentimientos ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?

¿Y si dejaba de querer a Harry? O pero aun ¿Y si dejaba de amar a Ron?

¿Y si empezaba a pensar como un sangre limpia?

No, eso no iba a pasar tenia que salir ya mismo de ese lugar

Miró a todos lados en busca de otra ventana pero se encontró en un salón pequeño y vacío, salvo por dos cosas un sillón de pana verde oscuro y frente a este un cuadro de una hermosa mujer, que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa encantadora en ese preciso instante.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó el cuadro- ¿No recuerdo que Chris me haya hablado de ti?

-¿Chris?- la pregunta salió sola de sus labios y se maldijo internamente, no tenia tiempo de hablar con un simple cuadro.

-Christopher es mi esposo. Pero aun no me has contestado, ¿quien eres tú?

-Hermione Granger- volvió a contestarle, no sabia porque pero esa mujer tenia algo que la hacia sentir extraña- Y ¿Tu quien eres?

._._._._._._.

-No puede ser…- contesto uno de los dos sujetos en la habitación.

-Si es, por eso mandó a atacar el colegio, estoy seguro que eso es el motivo por el que quería destruirlo.

-Sabes que si se entera de que lo sabemos nos va a matar a la primera- contestó tragando fuerte.

-Si, y ya es tiempo de que juguemos nuestras cartas. No me puedes delatar por que tu también eres hombre muerto y lo sabes- Contestó el sujeto tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Veo que ya tienes todo planeado, bien le hablaré a mi madre para informarle que te quedas hoy aquí, se viene una larga charla por delante- terminó su wiski y se levanto para salir a informar a la dueña de la mansión.

-Draco- lo llamó antes de que se retirara. Y viéndolo a los ojos le habló con una sonrisa que sabía que tenía el poder suficiente para derretir el tempano mas duro- gracias.

-No me las des ahora, hazlo cuando salgamos vivos de esta- y sin mas salió del lugar dejando a Theodore con una sonrisa y disfrutando de su te húngaro.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, perdón que sean tan cortos, pero la verdad es que me salen así. Espero ir alargándolos un poco más cada vez. Bueno gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios de como va la historia y muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios que tanto me inspiran. Un beso! Nos leemos!


End file.
